


hit me with your sweet love

by wingchestr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Suit Kink, gentle dom viktor, if you thought yuuri was a gentle dom... wait till you see viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: Yuuri learns something new about himself.—Oh,Yuuri realizes,OH,as Viktor’s hand comes down again with a delightful sting, sending warmth pulsing under his skin. Yuuri cries out, squirming.He loves this.





	hit me with your sweet love

Yuuri doesn’t really have anything in mind when he goes to Viktor and says that he wants to sub tonight, and asks if that’s okay. He just wants to give up control for a while, give himself over into Viktor’s gentle hands.

“Yes, love,” Viktor says, pulling Yuuri into his lap. “I can take care of you. What do you want?”

And Yuuri’s so grateful for that, the easy way that Viktor accepts him. He nuzzles into Viktor’s chest, feeling safe and held.

“I’m not sure,” he says. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“Hmm,” Viktor says, his fingers tapping thoughtfully on Yuuri’s arm. “Do you want to try something new?”

“What?”

“Well, I’ve never spanked you before,” Viktor says, as casually as if he’s talking about a nice dish at a restaurant.

“You want to spank me?” Yuuri asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Only if you want,” Viktor says, kissing his hair.

Yuuri’s emotion can best be described as a shrug. He’s spanked Viktor plenty of times, and Viktor certainly seems to like it well enough, but it’s not really something he’d ever thought about for himself. He’s not opposed to it, though, and he thinks of Viktor’s personal motto of _you never know until you try_.

“Sure,” Yuuri says, “why not.”

“You sure?” Viktor asks, running his hands up under Yuuri’s shirt. “We can easily pick something else if you don’t want to.”

“If you… spank me, will you be punishing me for something?” Yuuri asks.

“No,” Viktor says immediately. He knows very well how much Yuuri does not like punishment scenes. Yuuri already punishes himself in his head far too much to get off on that. “I don’t see it as a punishment. It’s…” he hums, frowning in the way he does when he can’t think of an English word. “Erotic?”

“Okay,” Yuuri says. If he doesn’t like it, all he has to do is say so and they’ll stop. “Let’s try it.”

—

Yuuri had agreed out of an adventurous feeling and his trust in Viktor. He’d thought maybe he would like it a bit; at the very least, he might see why Viktor enjoys it.

But now, lying over Viktor’s lap with his ass in the air — _oh_ , Yuuri realizes, _OH,_ as Viktor’s hand comes down again with a delightful sting, sending warmth pulsing under his skin. Yuuri cries out, squirming.

He _loves_ this.

It feels _good_ , and intimate in a way he couldn’t have imagined, baring himself for Viktor like this, and feeling claimed and owned in return. This feeling is only heightened by the fact that Viktor is wearing a crisp white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark slacks, an outfit which Yuuri is pretty sure Viktor chose on purpose specifically to exploit Yuuri’s weakness for Viktor in formalwear. He looks so perfectly put together, not a hair out of place, a few buttons effortlessly undone at his collar. It’s such a stark contrast to Yuuri’s nakedness, and Yuuri doesn’t know exactly why that turns him on so much but it _does_.

Viktor alternates between a flat hand and a cupped palm, creating different sensations, and changes the location of each blow, all over Yuuri’s ass. His blows gets progressively stronger, and Yuuri is so hard he’s aching, crying out with pain and pleasure.

“Yuuri, I’m pretty sure you get more out of this than I do,” Viktor says, sounding amazed as Yuuri moans, low and throaty.  

“It feels _good_ ,” Yuuri says, completely unselfconscious as he wiggles in Viktor’s lap, pushing his ass up for more. Viktor pets over skin that’s still smarting and throbbing, his touch so tender, and Yuuri feels like he’s only made of nerve endings. “L-love your hands on me, Vitya.”

“Well,” Viktor murmurs, thumbing more firmly over Yuuri’s ass and then pinching suddenly, making Yuuri squeal. “I guess this pretty red ass needs more attention, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, please,” Yuuri asks politely, _wanting_ , and Viktor pets over his skin again before bringing his hand down in a hard blow, his palm cupped. Yuuri jolts as the vibration thuds through him, deep and resonating. Viktor holds Yuuri steady with his other arm, keeping him in place as Yuuri tries to writhe from the delicious, overwhelming sensation. The fabric of Viktor’s pants is rough against Yuuri’s straining, sensitive cock, and he pushes his hips against his thigh, seeking some friction.

“Yuuri,” Viktor hums immediately. “Are you trying to rub off against my leg?”

“No,” Yuuri says, stilling.

There’s a pause, and then Viktor’s hand comes down hard on Yuuri’s ass, making him jerk and cry out.

“I’ll get you off when you’re ready,” Viktor says, lightly caressing Yuuri’s sore and stinging cheek. “Don’t rush ahead.”

“Okay,” Yuuri says, resting his head on the duvet, wanting to please him, but he can’t keep his head down long. Viktor keeps surprising him with the location of his blows and the strength, making it impossible to anticipate what’s coming next. Each slap sends delicious reverberations straight to his cock, and Yuuri’s feeling _desperate_ , wanting and _needing_.

“Vit- _ya_ ,” he begs, arching his back, clenching his hands into fists. “Please, _please_ …”

“Please what?” Viktor asks, gently stroking Yuuri's face, thumbing over his cheekbone as he brings his hand down again on his ass, the sharp bite making Yuuri gasp and jerk in surprise, his cock twitching.

“Please touch me,” Yuuri says, laying his head down again, looking up at Viktor with his best needy expression.

Viktor traces Yuuri’s forehead, smoothing his hair out of the way. “I am touching you,” he says, and gives Yuuri another blow to prove his point.

Yuuri groans and grits out a curse. “Please touch my cock,” he clarifies, his voice going thin and thready with want.

“It’s not time for that yet,” Viktor says, running his hand down to the top of Yuuri’s thigh and squeezing the smarting, sensitive skin.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whimpers pitifully, squealing again as Viktor brings his hand down, fingers spread, and then grabs the stinging skin.

“Your ass is so full and round,” Viktor says admiringly. “It’s gorgeous. I admire it every day, but it’s especially perfect for this.”

“ _Please_ ,” Yuuri insists, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Patience,” Viktor says, gentle but firm. He gives Yuuri another blow, pulling an unexpected noise out of him.

Viktor leans down and blows air against Yuuri's warm, tender skin, his breath feeling cool and tantalizing after his strikes, and Yuuri mewls, writhing in his lap.

“Oh, God,” he moans weakly, as Viktor joins his breath with a hand, scratching his fingertips lightly over the swell of Yuuri’s ass. “Please, Vitya, hit me again.”

“Do you need a break?” Viktor asks, directing his breath towards the other side of Yuuri’s ass.

“No,” Yuuri insists, pushing his ass up, presenting himself.

“Alright,” Viktor says, and spanks him again. Yuuri cries out and grabs at the bed, something to ground him.

Viktor keeps going until Yuuri is a trembling, moaning mess. He must be counting, Yuuri thinks hazily, but he's not doing it out loud; instead, he's murmuring sweet words of encouragement and praise that fall over Yuuri like rain, punctuated by Viktor's hot hand on his ass.

Yuuri feels like his senses are heightened, but also like he can only focus on this one sensation, because it's the only thing in the world that matters. He wants Viktor's hands on him forever.

He also _really_ wants Viktor's hands on his cock, but he's being good, waiting until Viktor says it's time. Yuuri really _really_ wants it to be time for that.

“You're doing so well for me,” Viktor says, giving him a flat, stinging blow that bounces off his ass, and Yuuri make a high-pitched noise, panting into the bedspread. He slumps down heavily over Viktor's lap, letting his tense muscles relax, too overwhelmed to hold himself together any longer.

Viktor makes a pleased sound and runs his hands down Yuuri’s thighs, massaging into the muscle again. Before he’d gotten to the spanking, Viktor had started by warming Yuuri up, massaging his ass, thighs, and lower back until Yuuri felt loose and relaxed.

“You’re so lovely and pink,” Viktor had said, giving him a light slap, and Yuuri gasped at the feeling, immediately wanting more.

Now, Yuuri feels bright red all over, but especially his ass, which feels hot without Viktor’s hands on it. He’s radiating heat, he’s certain, and he thinks he can still feel Viktor’s handprints on his ass, warm and throbbing. He hopes Viktor left marks. He wants to see the evidence on himself, proof of how Viktor claimed him.

Viktor works his way up Yuuri’s thighs, kneading into the muscle, which feels so much more sensitive now than it did before. Still, Viktor coaxes him to relax again, and Yuuri does, moaning as Viktor's hands get higher, his cock hot and aching against Viktor’s leg. When Viktor’s hands get up to his ass again, however, Yuuri gasps and flinches, instinctively trying to protect his sensitive, stinging skin.

“Shh,” Viktor soothes him, sliding his hand over Yuuri’s ass and grabbing a handful of it, his fingers slipping down between Yuuri’s legs to brush against his balls. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Yuuri lets out a harsh breath, curling his hands next to his head.

“Do you want more, or are you done?” Viktor asks, rubbing over his skin.

Yuuri draws his brows together at the unexpected decision. He doesn’t _know_ — it’s kind of overwhelming, and each blow will only hurt more on his already sensitive skin. He thinks he’s nearly at his limit, but he does _want_.

“Maybe— a little more?” he asks weakly.

“A little more,” Viktor hums, scratching lightly with the tips of his fingers. “How about ten more? Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says.

“One,” Viktor says, and slaps him lightly, a mere pat.

“That was nothing,” Yuuri groans. “Do it properly.”

“Demanding,” Viktor notes, and Yuuri can hear in his voice the way he raises one eyebrow, perfectly crooked.

“Please,” Yuuri adds immediately. He looks up at Viktor, pleadingly. “Please spank me harder, Vitya.”

“Two,” Viktor says, and strikes him _hard_ , a deep, dull blow. Yuuri cries out and squirms, gasping when his movement causes his cock to rub against Viktor’s thigh, sending a wave of pleasure through him that mingles deliciously with the pain.

“Three,” stinging over the surface of his sore skin, and Yuuri moans and ruts harder against Viktor’s leg, needing the relief of the friction and pressure against him. It feels so good he thinks he might pass out.

“You’re so pretty when you’re desperate like this,” Viktor says, slipping his hand between Yuuri’s legs to play with his balls. “Four.”

The blow is sharp and biting, and Yuuri jerks under Viktor’s hand as he continues to push his hips against Viktor’s thigh, quick and frantic. Viktor hasn’t told him to stop, so it must be okay.

“Five,” Viktor says, alternating the style and strength of his blows so that Yuuri is never prepared. “Six. Seven. Eight.”

Nine reverberates through him, and Yuuri thinks he can even feel it in his cock, his hips stuttering as he cries out.

Ten goes stinging across the fullest part of his ass, and in a haze of arousal Yuuri hopes that it leaves a full handprint, deep and red.

“There you go,” Viktor says, “all done,” and flips Yuuri over onto his back, supporting him across his lap so that his tender ass is raised off the bed.

“You were so good,” Viktor says, closing his hand around Yuuri’s cock and stroking him quickly, squeezing around him, making Yuuri throw his head back and cry out. “You let me spank you so many times. I don't mind that you were rubbing off against me like you couldn't help it, you needy thing. Did it feel good? Does this feel good now?”

“Ah _haa, yes_ ,” Yuuri says, and before he knows it he’s coming hard over Viktor’s hand, spilling onto his stomach. Viktor works him through it until Yuuri is gasping for breath, his chest heaving.

“Look at this pretty flush,” Viktor says, running his finger along Yuuri’s cheekbone. “So pretty when you come, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri lets his eyes fall shut, still breathing heavily. Viktor is so good to him. He needs to make Viktor feel good too. In a minute. He’s just going to lie here for one more second—

Viktor shifts and Yuuri feels himself being lifted up, then placed down gently in the middle of the bed. He rolls onto his stomach at Viktor’s soft prompting, and then drifts there as Viktor’s footsteps vanish into the bathroom.

“Where’d you go?” he mumbles when Viktor returns, the mattress dipping under his familiar weight. Yuuri gasps lightly when something cool touches his hot, sore ass.

“Arnica cream,” Viktor says, his slim fingers rubbing in small circles over Yuuri’s tender skin. “It helps with soreness and bruising.”

“I want your bruises,” Yuuri mumbles, but he doesn’t complain as Viktor carefully rubs the cream into his ass. It warms up to his skin temperature as Viktor works it in, and it feels really nice, actually. Yuuri has no complaints at all. He drifts further as Viktor takes his time applying it, deliberate and dedicated.

“What about you?” Yuuri remembers suddenly. “You didn’t come. Can I help?”

“My Yuuri is so sweet and thoughtful,” Viktor says, leaning down to press a kiss between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, his hair tickling Yuuri’s neck. “Just lie here and rest, my darling. Taking care of you is what I love.”

“Okay,” Yuuri murmurs, too sleepy to argue. Viktor’s gentle fingers lull him half to sleep. He’s distantly aware, as if in a dream, of Viktor pressing kisses all over his back and then holding him close, stroking his hair.

“Goodnight, love,” Viktor says, and Yuuri just tucks his head under Viktor’s chin, feeling so safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink challenge I'm doing over on my nsfw blog, [yuurispasteldildo](http://yuurispasteldildo.tumblr.com)! The prompt was "spanking/desperation."
> 
> As always, a million thanks to my incredible beta, [keskasi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keskasi/pseuds/keskasi), who you can find on tumblr at [streetwisehercules](http://streetwisehercules.tumblr.com) and [sliktordickiforov](http://sliktordickiforov.tumblr.com) (nsfw)!


End file.
